thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Morgana Wells
Morgana Wells (a.k.a Girl, Leona, Claran Saynor) is a female tribute of District 7, created by Xbilliex. She is one of the most well-known members of the Wells family. She is the leader of a gang that is mainly situated in District 7. When she dies, the role of leader will be handed to her boyfriend and if he dies, then the role will go to Kaya Saynor, her adoptive sister. However, there is a possibility that all three could be entered into the Games, as they are old enough for it and they are currently in different districts. If all three die, then the role of leader will be discussed upon the regular members and a leader will be chosen amongst them. She is also a former assassin, former thief and former seductress. She's responsible for many of Panem's unsolved mysteries. Appearance Morgana doesn't look like an average 15 year old. She looks much older for her age. She has raven black hair and the traditional piercing blue eyes of the Wells family. Morgana is considered to be a beautiful girl. Story Big work in progress, will be continued... Morgana's backstory is set to be very long, so brace yourself if you're willing to read it all. Morgana was born in a District 1 branch of the large, wealthy and famous Wells family. News of her birth quickly spread throughout the nation and within weeks, Morgana was famous. As Morgana was an only child, she was spoiled rotten. However, Morgana didn't turn into a brat because of it. She was appreciative of everything she received. However, life wasn't always pleasant for young Morgana. When she was only three years old, she unknowingly witnessed the murder of one of her own cousins, by a gang hired by a branch of the Wildor family, a family that despised the Wells family. As she was only young, she didn't understand what was going on. Despite being surrounded by an atmosphere of mainly vengeance, death, scandal and blood, Morgana grew up to be a very intelligent, beautiful and athletic girl (like most District 1 girls). Things, however, were about to change forever... The capture of her parents and being stabbed One night, when Morgana was 12/13 and now had an idea of what murder was, she heard screams coming from downstairs. Morgana was in her bed, laying in bed at the time. So she rushed out of her bed and down the staircase, when she first heard the screams. She found two men that were completely dressed in black and masked, covering her unconscious parents' faces with sacks that were usually used to carry things like sand or potatoes. When Morgana was spotted, one of the men approached her. He reached into his pocket and took out a flipknife. "Say one word little girl, and I will cut you up so bad." The man threatened. By this point, despite having no chance of defeating the man, Morgana felt somewhat brave. "Go ahead, stab me." Morgana quickly glanced at the flipknife, before focusing on the man. There was a moment of cold staring between the two, before Morgana sprinted towards the phone of the house. She managed to call the Child Protection Services to summon them to her house, before getting stabbed in the belly. The man who was not carrying the flipknife managed to drag Morgana's unconscious parents into the car that the captors had used to get to the house. Morgana, clutching her belly, dragged herself towards a window. She got a quick glance of the men, preparing to enter the car. The men were accompanied by a girl who looked around 14 or 15. The girl was the last person she saw, before falling unconscious. She believed that she was going to die, and so she lay there, bleeding out. Imogen kicked Morgana in the ribs, before leaving. Coma However, Morgana didn't die. She survived the stabbing. Before the young girl could die from loss of blood, the Child Protection Services got to the Wells mansion in time. They took Morgana to hospital, where she was to be placed in a five month long coma. Morgana's stabbing and hospitalization made the news, just hours after it took place. During the five months, Morgana's parents had been kept prisoner in the Wildor mansion and were made as slaves by the District 1 branch of the Wildor family. They wanted to rebel and get back to their daughter, but they couldn't as if they did, they'd be executed on the spot. Waking up and the execution of her parents After those five months, Morgana finally woke up from her coma. She was still a 12/13 year old, but her birthday was fastly approaching. It was nighttime and everyone in the hospital was asleep, when Morgana had woken up. Morgana got out of her hospital bed, shortly after waking up. She walked towards a mirror that was nearby and glanced at herself. She lifted up her hospital robe, to see that her stab wound had turned into a light pink scar. After glimpsing at her scar, she let go of her robe and walked out of the ward. That's when things were to turn sour... Morgana had made her way to the waiting room. Everything in the waiting room had been turned off, except for a television. The only thing that was on the TV was The Capitol news channel. She stood and watched a news broadcast about food shortages, when it was suddenly interrupted by live coverage of an execution that was about to take place. Immediately, she identified the two adults bending over, with guns to their heads, as her parents. Morgana was distraught. However, there were two more things that Morgana noticed. The building that her parents were about to be executed in front of was a mansion that was owned by the Wildors. That was the first thing. The second thing was that the real mastermind behind the capturing of her parents and what was to happen to them, as well as her stabbing, Imogen Wildor, was not at the execution. Morgana still didn't know that Imogen was the name of her parents' captor, she only remembered that she looked around 14/15 and that she had burgundy red hair and golden eyes. Morgana's sorrow quickly turned into anger, as soon as the trigger of the guns were pulled. She was going to get her revenge. She was going to kill every Wildor and show them to not mess with Morgana fucking Wells. She was also going to show Panem that she's still alive and she's stronger than ever. Just shortly afterwards, she formulated a plan. This plan would last her around two/three years and was very complicated, but she knew that she would gain from it and get her messages across to Panem. Escaping from the hospital Before Morgana could begin to carry out this plan, she had to get out of the hospital. And so that night, she snuck out of the hospital successfully. She was able to do this as most of the hospital staff that remained at the hospital, on a night shift, were tired and wary. They wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep. She sprinted towards the car park and attempted to steal a car. As it was her first time, it took her a few attempts, but eventually she managed to break into the car (by smashing the window) and drive it out. Surprisingly, she drove normally, despite her age. This was because she liked to observe her parents driving when she was younger. Morgana drove until she reached the derelict, crime-ridden part of District 1, where fighting over possession of drugs, emergence of gangs and violence were common place. At first, this startled young Morgana, making her feel like a clownfish swimming amongst sharks (Finding Nemo, much?). This was because she spent most of her life surrounded by riches, and this was an environment that she was not used to. However, she would eventually get used to this. She found an abandoned flat, which would become her temporary residence. She thought that the flat would be old and dodgy, with nothing working. However, the flat was actually very modern and clean. The previous owner of the flat, who lived on their own, had recently died and none of the possessions of the person had been boxed up, so that was the reason why the flat still looked modern and clean. Morgana changed out of her hospital robe and into a black hoodie, jeans and black trainers. This would become Morgana's main outfit. Once she changed clothes, washed the hospital robe and put the robe away, she made herself some food, consumed a few cans of soda and relaxed on the sofa. She turned on the TV, to find that her escape from the hospital made the news. Most of the nation was in shock at Morgana's survival of the stabbing and escape, including Imogen. But Imogen's shock quickly turned into her determination to find and attempt to eliminate Morgana a second time. Peacekeepers that were interviewed by the news reporters covering Morgana's escape declared that they would begin a nationwide hunt for her. They wanted to bring her to safety. Fellow members of the Wells family wanted to find her and bring her to safety as well. On the other hand, the Wildors wanted the feisty Wells girl, who refused to die, dead as soon as she was found, including an angry Imogen. Meanwhile, Morgana's new life and plan was just getting started. She sat, grinning at the TV, as she knew that she was soon going to become a force to be reckoned with. Working in crime for the first time (as a thief) The first part of Morgana's masterplan was to gain as much money as possible. She knew that the opportunities to gain money in the area she was in were very dangerous and extreme, but the pay was big. She found some money, which was hidden safely, in the flat. She used the money to purchase makeup and some clothes, which would make her look at least 5 years older than what she really was (however, Morgana already looked older than the average 12/13 year old without makeup). To look older was one of the reasons why Morgana wore the makeup and the clothes. The other was to disguise herself so no one could identify her as Morgana Wells, especially because the Peacekeepers decided to add a reward for the person who could find her. After disguising herself with the makeup and the clothes, she roamed around the area to look for work opportunities, pretending to be a 17 year old named Leona. The first opportunity she received was that as a thief, working for a chubby, aggressive man named Vinnie. "Leona" obeyed every command that Vinnie gave her. She started stealing from small houses, to eventually stealing from the mansions of District 1. Vinnie was impressed by her and paid her over 1,000 Panem coins. "Leona" thanked Vinnie for the payment. She continued to work for him for a few more weeks. One week, Morgana/"Leona" was assigned to steal from a mansion that was next to her old residence, where she used to live with her parents. As she drove past the mansion, which was now abandoned, and remembered her old life, as a happy, cheerful little girl, a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly turned away, so her accomplices didn't notice her sorrow. Once they reached the mansion they were assigned to steal from, Morgana/"Leona" tasked them with stealing from different parts of the mansion. She decided to steal from the master bedroom. She got to the master bedroom by climbing up a ladder. Quietly, she observed her surroudings once inside. Sleeping in the bedroom were a young, married couple. There were several pictures in the bedroom of the two, with their young daughter, Seeing the pictures hit Morgana/"Leona" hard. Her heart felt heavy, as it reminded her of what life used to be like for her. But that was the past, she thought. She focused on getting the job done. She managed to steal several pieces of jewellery and electronics. One of the most significant pieces of jewellery that she stole was a beautiful necklace comprising of several black onyxes (this would eventually become her token). Morgana/"Leona" and her accomplices got away, with their stolen loot, from the mansion undetected. Unfortunately, Vinnie managed to work out who "Leona" really was, once those few weeks were over. He was ready to betray Morgana's trust and hand her over to the Peacekeepers. But before Vinnie could do so, Morgana slit his throat and took his gun from him. She had to dispose of the body, without anyone noticing, or she would be dead. As it was the first time she'd killed anyone, she panicked a lot. Despite this, she got a grip of herself and drove the body, which was in the trunk of the car, to a forest (it is unknown as to whether this is the same forest that Ashlynn, another tribute of mine, resides in). In the forest, she took Vinnie's body out of the trunk, used his gun to shoot him in the head and then using a shovel that she found, she buried him. After burying the body, she drove back to her house. She cleaned the trunk of her car, eliminating any last traces of Vinnie. Morgana managed to get away with the murder undetected, and she was still not exposed for who she really is. She vowed to kill anyone who worked out who she really was and was willing to hand her in to the Peacekeepers. As an assassin Morgana carefully saved any money she had gained and put it away in a safe place, before focusing on finding her next job opportunity. By the time she was meant to be celebrating her 13th/14th birthday, her next job opportunity appeared. As an assassin. However, how she got this job as an assassin was different to how she got her former job, as a thief. This time, she received a series of phone calls from an unidentified number. Morgana was curious as to who the person who was calling her could be. During one of the phone calls, she was instructed to meet up with the caller, at a top secret location. At first, Morgana didn't want to. But in the end, she finally agreed to do so. She went to the top secret location, armed with two secret pocket knives. This was in case the caller turned out to be an attacker. She also remained using her "Leona" persona. The caller turned out to be a man named Worland. Worland was a former associate of Vinnie's. He explained to "Leona" that the two were so close to each other that they were like brothers at first, but a massive argument took place. What the argument was over was unknown, but the two resented each other and any respect they had for each other was gone, as a result of it. "Leona" thought that Worland didn't know that she had killed Vinnie, but Worland later explained to her that he knew that "Leona" had killed Vinnie. He had actually witnessed it from a nearby window. "Leona" secretly clutched her two pocket knives, preparing to kill him as she thought that he may know who she really is, but this wasn't the case. Worland believed that the girl standing in front of him was actually a 17 year old named Leona, not knowing that the girl was actually a 13/14 year old incredibly famous member of the Wells family, whose parents had been brutally killed. Morgana decided to take advantage of this, by continuing to be Leona. Worland expressed his joy at Vinnie being dead to Leona and then eventually, he recruited her as an assassin. "Leona"/Morgana was just glad that Worland didn't know who she really was and that she had another opportunity to make some money. Worland, unlike Vinnie, didn't underestimate Morgana's/"Leona's" ability to kill as he had seen it for himself. Before Morgana/"Leona" was sent off to kill the targets that were assigned to her by Worland, she was trained in the art of deception. This deception would come in handy, if she was ever to be caught by Peacekeepers or other law enforcement forces. Morgana already had some skill in deception, as proved by the way she managed to fool the nation with nothing more than makeup and different clothes and escape from the major man-hunt for her. But Worland taught her advanced deception, how to fool the nation even more. Once she had learned everything she needed to know about advanced deception, she was ready to take on her first assignment. Her first assigned target was a corrupted Peacekeeper, who just happened to be involved in the investigation regarding Morgana's whereabouts. The only reason why the investigation/manhunt was still taking place was because there were many alleged "sightings" of the young Wells girl, since her escape from the hospital. However, there were many in Panem that believed that Morgana was dead, by this point, and didn't believe the several "reported sightings", thinking that those who allegedly saw her were just money-hungry people who lied out of desperation for the cash reward. However, this Peacekeeper didn't care about the investigation. All he cared about booze, sex and money. One night, Morgana/"Leona", wearing black attire like always and her hair tied in pigtails, that had been left down rather than up, drove to an abandoned car park. Luckily for her, no one bothered to venture near or in the car park, as they believed it to be haunted. Morgana/"Leona" brushed this off, not believing in ghosts, and parked the car, before taking a sniper rifle out of the car's trunk (Worland and his associates managed to supply her with the sniper rifle). Below the car park level Morgana/"Leona" was situated in, was the small entrance, that led to one of the abandoned factories of District 1. She had been briefed by Worland that the entrance was actually a front for an elusive and dark business, a brothel. Morgana/"Leona" waited until a certain car drove up to the entrance. Her suspicions were confirmed, and her target got out of the car, not wearing his Peacekeeper uniform. Just before he could enter the brothel, Morgana/"Leona" sniped him in the back of the head. Once everyone around the Peacekeeper was in hysteria and shock, Morgana/"Leona" made a swift exit from the car park and returned back to Worland, to inform him that the dead had been done. Morgana went on to become a very experienced killer and criminal, astonishingly managing to not get caught everytime. She went on to kill several targets, including those who were involved in the manhunt for her. But one day, this streak was about to end, as she accidentally left a machine gun behind. She did this because she was too preoccupied with flashbacks and disturbing thoughts of her past. Peacekeepers recovered the gun and scanned it for fingerprints, only to find that the fingerprints belonged to one of the most currently talked about people in Panem. News suddenly broke out about the discovery and it became top news. Peacekeepers, as well as several citizens, vowed to find Morgana and began a close search throughout the district, confident that they were going to be able to find it as they now knew that Morgana was still in District 1 and not anywhere else in the nation. This made it harder for Morgana to hide. Sadly, it was this that ensured the end of her career as an assassin. However, Worland and Morgana parted on good terms. Morgana worried as to whether Worland would betray her at first and give her up to the Peacekeepers, just like what her previous boss had done, but Worland vowed to not betray her, thinking of her to be one of the best assassins he had ever had, and paid her 10,000 Panem coins. This brought Morgana's total to 11,000. Vision and change of mindset Weeks after she had left her job as an assassin, she had stayed completely in her apartment. She liked to watch the TV, to see if there was any recent reports on the manhunt for her (little did she know, Peacekeepers were very close to finding her by this point). One night, when she had gone to sleep, she had a strange vision, rather than a dream. In the vision, Panem was not it's modern and futuristic self. Due to education she had received when she was younger and reading books about the history before the founding/creation of Panem, she realised that the vision she was experiencing was set in the medieval times. Panem still did not exist back in these times, Morgana remembered. She was actually in a place called England, a place in the past that she had heard and read a lot about. In the vision, she lived a big mansion. The mansion appearance wise looked just the mansion she had lived. Her parents were also alive. They were very important people, as they were Lord and Lady respectively. Morgana had remembered that a Lord and Lady were very important titles back in the medieval times, a Lord was usually the most dominant out of the two and the Lady was the wife of the Lord, and that not everyone was one. She also remembered that the titles were given to those who owned and were in charge of certain land, but the King was the person who was in charge of the country overall. However, in the vision occurred events that took in place in her past, so her parents were eventually murdered and she would be stabbed, etc. An exception was that she also died in the vision. When she died in the vision, she woke up in reality. This vision helped Morgana remember that violence was not the answer. The things she was doing was morally wrong, even if she was in desperation. Immediately, her mindset changed. As a seductress Morgana saw that there were alternatives to making money, without violence. She was close to getting the amount she desired for her plan, all she needed was one more job with good pay to reach her target. She tried working for several people, doing small jobs Personality Morgana is a very strong-willed, deceptive and feisty girl. She also possesses a vast amount of intelligence, capable of carrying out tasks that are not usually "carried out" by kids her age. Many believe that this is down to an unidentified mental disorder, and thus the disorder allows Morgana to do this, but according to Morgana, it's due to observation, as well as past experiences. Morgana's main trait is being observational, giving her an advantage. Combine this with the knowledge she possesses and she can figure out somebody's strengths and weaknesses within moments of glancing upon them. She's also an incredible manipulator, having manipulated several people into doing what she wants. The beauty of her being an expert manipulator is that she can hide her true intentions with her beauty. Those who have ever encountered her consider her to be like a snake, cunning. Strategies TBA Notable games TBA Song inspiration TBA Family *Biological mother (Deceased, shot by presumably Wildor associates or Wildor family members) *Biological father (Deceased, shot by presumably Wildor associates or Wildor family members) *Kaya Saynor, adoptive sister Trivia *Morgana has a small fetish for jewellery. Her favourite piece of jewellery is the black onyx necklace, thus that's why it's her token. However, this necklace didn't actually belong to her (read the part of her backstory, which is labelled under 'Working in crime for the first time (as a thief)'). *The layout of Morgana's profile is different to the profile that a tribute of mine would normally have. I've put more effort into Morgana's profile than the profiles of my other tributes. *Morgana doesn't believe in ghosts. Category:Females Category:The Wells Family Category:District 7 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:WIP Category:15 year olds